


Marching Inexorably Forward - Illustrations

by gally_hin



Series: Danny Phantom - Fic gift Illustrations [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gally_hin/pseuds/gally_hin
Summary: Fanarts gifts for thevillainofthisstory, based on her incredible series “Marching Inexorably Forward” (In progress)My favorite Danny Phantom fanfic and my favorite Vlad
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Series: Danny Phantom - Fic gift Illustrations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632307
Comments: 14
Kudos: 241





	1. The Core Problem - Illustration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thevillainofthisstory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevillainofthisstory/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Core Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027054) by [thevillainofthisstory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevillainofthisstory/pseuds/thevillainofthisstory). 

I was trying news stuff, techniques and brushes; so I’m sorry if I didn’t make honor to your work

Background base on [JaxxyLupei](https://www.deviantart.com/jaxxylupei/art/DP-Fenton-Kitchen-335967338)'s work on the Fenton Kitchen background which is based on an episode [screencap](https://66.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mcyasx3O0L1qmy6wmo1_1280.png)


	2. Boned - Illustration

I hope I was able to draw this particular ambiance, where Vlad is caring but at the same time menacing


	3. No Good Deed - Illustration

I love this "infamous" closet scene (obviously this scene is just amazing)


End file.
